Medical devices like endoscopes may be used in medical procedures to gain visual access into an internal location of a patient. Auxiliary medical devices like basket retrieval devices may be used in medical procedures to immobilize and/or retrieve biological matters (e.g., kidney stones, urinary calculi, etc.,) located within an internal location of a patient. In some instances, an endoscope and a basket retrieval device may be connected together and a doctor can control the endoscope with one hand and the basket retrieval device with the other hand. In other instances, the endoscope and the basket retrieval device may be separated, and a doctor can control the endoscope, while an assistant controls the basket retrieval device. It may therefore be appreciated that some medical procedures involving an endoscope and a basket retrieval device may be burdensome and cumbersome. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a medical system including a basket retrieval device that can quickly attach to an endoscope so that a doctor can grip and control both devices with a single hand. It may also be desirable to provide a method for quickly attaching a basket retrieval device to an endoscope so that a doctor can grip and control both devices with a single hand.
Some examples of medical systems including basket retrieval devices and endoscopes can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,650, U.S. Pat. Publication Nos. 2012/0165829, 2014/0243849, 200910024141 and 2008/0200756, and Japanese Publications JP2004358012 and JP2007151595, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes.